in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Chum Calamari
Trying to make his chum more edible, Plankton gets Galaximus to help him make it perfect. And the town loves it! But it makes them behave.... pretty odd. Can the Gang shut down the Chum Bucket before everyone becomes mind-controlled but the chum calamari? Cast *Jenny *Galaximus *Plankton *Karen *Spongebob *Patrick *Lana *The Royalties of Pink Ink **Espella **Sasha Stylink **Krone Monarchid **Inkling Boy Yoshi Story One day, at the Chum Bucket.... * Plankton: '''I'm ready, I'm ready, for the customers! * '''Karen: '''What customers? * '''Plankton: '''Can it, computer wife! I'll never make a single sale here! I feel my chum just needs one thing, to be as great as a Krabby Patty! * '''Karen: '''You'll need a big hand for that. * '''Plankton: '''Big, you say? Hmmmm.... ''that's it! I just require some help! And I know just the person! BWAHAHAHAHA! The Chum Bucket sprouts rockets and flies off. Meanwhile... Jenny: 'Ugh.... I really wish Inklings had a bigger diet. I'm just eating the same thing everyday. ''Outside Jenny's house....Jelo, Star, Marco, Milo, Melissa and Zack are about to go inside... * 'Jelo: '''Hopefully this is the right place. * '''Marco: '''It *is* the right place, Gerald. * '''Zack: '''Wait, how come you don't remember what Jenny's house looks like? You've been there lots of times. * '''Jelo: '''I rarely visit. ''...if it weren't for the lamp post about to fall down and hit them! * '''Milo: Look out! * Marco: 'Oh no! We better run! ''The group runs away and narrowly dodges the lamp post. * 'Jelo: '''Whoa, thank goodness! For a minute there, I thought we'd be light-headed. ''(badum-tss) * 'Melissa and Marco: '''Bad pun. * '''Jelo: '''Whoops, sorry. ''The group skips over the recently fallen-down lamp post and enters Jenny's house. * 'Milo: '''Hey, Jenny! * '''Jenny: '''Hey guys! I gonna make up something to eat, but I really have no clue what to cook up.... * '''Jelo: '''Hmm...Maybe we can visit fast food stores! I got for some reason a list of all the restaurants in Echo Creek. ''Meanwhile, the Chum Bucket eventually lands near- Galaximus's Lair? * 'Karen: '''Wait- this is your genius plan? This Inkling is your polar opposite! * '''Plankton: '''Karen, don't you see? Galaximus is pure evil, and she must know about cooking- she has an army! I can get her to help me, and ''RULE THE FAST FOOD MARKET! ''And then, '''THE WORLD! '''BWAHAHAHA! ''Plankton and Karen get inside, and make it to Galaximus's throne room. Galaximus is sitting on her throne, listening to tunes from her headphones. * 'Plankton: '''Hey! You up there! * '''Galaximus: '''Huh? Who said that? ''*she looks down* ''AUGH! A bug! ''*she gets out a flyswatter* ''Stay away! * '''Plankton: '''Wait! It's me, Sheldon J. Plankton! * '''Galaximus: '''Oh. ''*she picks up Plankton* ''What's up, Sheldon? * '''Plankton: '''I have devised a scheme that will propel me into stardom! And it can help us rule the world! All we have to do is.... ''*he whispers the plot in Galaximus's ear* * 'Galaximus: '''Oooh! So- evil. So- genius. Heh heh heh.... * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Ms. Galaximus, one of the RED soldiers accidentally made a huge mess in the dining room. * '''Galaximus: '''Figures they made the mess. We will need that dining room clean if we want to serve food. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''On it. ''*rushes to clean the dining room in record time* ''Done! ''Back to the Gang, walking around the streets of Echo Creek. * '''Jelo: '''Hmmm....do you prefer tacos? Or Chinese food? * '''Star: '''Ooh, I want both! * '''Jelo: '''I wasn't talking to you, Star. I was talking to Jennifer. * '''Jenny: '''I like any restaurant that doesn’t serve squid. * '''Milo: Why? Calamari's deli– oh, right. * Star: 'Hey, what's that place over there? ''(points to a new restaurant) She's pointing to a restaurant called “Chum Calamari” * '''Jenny: '''What the- I never remember seeing that place... * '''Melissa: '''None of us remember this place being here. * '''Milo: '''I thought it was just an empty lot! * '''Zack: '''Well, not anymore. * '''Star: ''*reads the sign* Chum Calamari. Hmm... * '''Jenny: '''This seems pretty suspicious. I think we should take a look inside. * '''Marco: '''Agreed. ''The gang enters the Chum Calamari. The interiors seem pretty unwelcoming; it could scare a coward into running away. The tables are a bit grungy and dirty. Despite all those imperfections, everything's pretty normal, but something seems...off. Especially since the cashier looks a lot like Dark Jaiden. A lot. *'Milo: '''Something seems suspicious about this place. *'Jenny: It's not very welcoming.... feels kinda scary. I'm sure it's just the motif they chose. *'Marco: '''Everything's pretty small and enclosed here. *'Zack: ''*breathes deeply*'' *'Marco: '''Zack, are you claustro-? *'Zack: Not claustrophobic! Just claustro-avoidant. I avoid enclosed spaces when possible. *'Marco: '''That's the exact same meaning. ''A small distance beside the Chum Calamari, there's a cafe open, but almost no one's inside. Only a pink team of Inklings are visible; the other customers went to that newly opened restaurant not too long ago. *'''Sasha: *after sipping tea fitting for an inkling* Welcome to the Squid Square Cafe. Population is just us for the season... *'Espella:' It's not like we actually own this, sis. Proof that you're no good for a royal leader! *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' The Chum Calamari's the trend now, Stella! I'd want to check it because everyone else is doing it! *'Espella:' Cute, you're used to my actual first name now! *smirks* This cafe will get some its reputation back, but first we'll deal with that restaurant. The royalties' succession is absolute, the managers there don't need to worry. *'Krone:' Zis is going to get interesting for us Royalties of Pink Ink... *'Sasha:' We're heading there now?! Sign me up! Meanwhile, in the Chum Calamari, everyone is eating the chum- and seems to- like it?! * Plankton: 'I don't understand- how did you make the chum so good? It looks the same! * '''Galaximus: '''The secret is simple- I just added a little bit of my ink to it! * '''Plankton: '''Oh.... gross. * '''Galaximus: '''Say what you will, Sheldon. Everyone loves it! And what's more, it has a really- potent aftertaste. Heh.... ''The gang walks onto the cashier. * 'Cashier?: '''Hello, and welcome to the Chum Calamari. What can I get you? ''Quickly afterwards, the four pink Inklings come in. Although the mood isn't to eat the chum... *'''Espella: What do we have here, an ordinary-looking restaurant. This could be a bad thing for us. Hmph! *'Sasha:' *looks at the customers, even at the gang* So? Costumers here look like boring commoners! *'Plankton: '*yelling offscreen* ''I HEARD THAT! ''Galaximus quickly covers his mouth. *'Star: '''Aw, come on! We obviously stand out! *'Jelo: I don't think so. Yesterday I spotted 5 people in sweater vests, and they weren't Milo. *'Marco: '''And did I mention cosplayers? *'Jenny: 'Everyone's a critic.... ''Lana suddenly breaks into the restaurant! Everyone weirdly looks at her. * '''Lana: '''Step aside, people! This food looks grotesque, and that means I have to try it! * '''Milo: '''Hey, Lana! * '''Cashier?: ''*sigh* Look, if you're not gonna order any food, you should move out of the line! *'Espella:' ''Someone sounds upset. *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' *recognizes few members like Jelo* Haven't I met you before...? At that Delfino Isle or something? *'Jelo: '''Yes, yes we did. *'Milo: What about TGCC? *'Jenny: '''I do remember you guys... *'Lana: 'I'm gonna order! I'll clean this place up! This place was made for me! *'Krone: But, zis newcomer is... *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' Just me, for now. That's cool! *'Espella:' For us to introduce ourselves because you know them? We're here for a reason and tha- *'Sasha:' Order? I'd like a special chum good for four! *'Espella:' SISTER! *'Sasha:' What? We had to make it worth it, sis. Gee, for someone like you... *mischievous look* *'''Cashier?: '''Okay. ''*gives Sasha her order* ' *'Lana: Do me next! I want your finest batch of chum, please! *'Cashier?: '''Uh, okay? *'Sasha: Let's proceed! *finds a table for four* *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' Oh! That's near the... Err, long table! *'Krone:' Not too used for your new flu- *'Espella:' English. Pretty sure he knows. I taught him that, because a translator is worthless! Back to this restaurant, I say we wait for a while before we eat! *'Sasha:' But- *'Espella:' No "but"s! Order from your true ruler! Meanwhile..... * Galaximus: 'This is going perfectly! First those Inklings are eating here, and then Lana! And before long, it will all be over.... * '''Plankton: '''But how? ''Galaximus says nothing, and just laughs. Back at the customers... *'''Inkling Boy Yoshi: Yo, I think Sasha should try first. *'Sasha:' Me? Sure thing, new royalty... Actually, you aren't really new anymore considering the date! *gets a chum* If it's any good as the critics go, this should taste amazing! Galaximus is watching from a TV screen in the manager office. * Galaximus: 'Yes! Yes! Eat it, foolish Sasha! ''And thus Sasha eats most of the chum! *'''Espella: What the? You left almost nothing for us! *'Krone:' Hmm, I'm afraid vee'll have to buy our own later. *'Zack: '''I think I'll pass. *'Star: Yeah, good idea. *'Jelo: '''Hey, wanna go to Britta's Tacos? *'Star: 'WOOHOO! *'Jenny: 'Yeah, I’m with you. I think it’s best for us to leave. *'Lana: 'I'm staying here. I love this stuff! *'Jenny: 'Alright Lana. Bye! ''The Gang walks out of the restaurant, heading to Britta's Tacos instead.. But as they do, they are unaware the Lana’s eyes have turned orange.... The gang go to Britta's Tacos, and meet Janna there. * 'Janna: '''Hiya. * '''Star: '''Hey Janna! ''*waves at Janna* * 'Jelo: '''So... * '''Jenny: '''I call for less taco and more eating! Get it? ''Silence. * 'Jenny: '''I’ll just leave the puns to Luan from now on... * '''Luan: '''Somebody called? * '''Marco: '''Uh, no. ''It appears that while inside the Chum Calamari, Sasha's eyes have also turned orange. This has been noticed. *'''Inkling Boy Yoshi: Uh... Royalties? I don't think the food's cool enough to chew on now. *'Krone:' Money... It appears I left most of it at zat bank. Be right back. *leaves the restaurant for now* *'Espella:' We'll be waiting and observing while you're gone, royal Krone! *'Lana: '''Hey, you guys. Could you do me a favor and eat some chum? I ''insist ''you do so! ''Cut to Britta's Tacos. * Jenny: '''I always liked tacos anyway. Feel great to get away from that gloomy place. * '''Janna: ''*eats a taco* So...ever heard of Chum Calamari? * '''Zack: '''We went there. It was creepy. * '''Jenny: '''I can't help but notice that something seemed- off about that place. * '''Marco: '''I know, right! The cashier looked...familiar... ''Spongebob and Patrick burst into' 'Britta's Tacos. * Spongebob: 'That's strange.... one can't eat chum without getting sick. It can't be done! * '''Patrick: '''Well, I can eat anything. * '''Zack: '''Hence why you're the only one who likes chum. * '''Spongebob: '''There's only one person who would try and sell chum for money- Plankton. * '''Jenny: '''But wait- his stuff is terrible! How is he selling any? * '''Spongebob: '''It's not like he has the Krabby Patty Formula- he's still selling chum. * '''Star: '''Wait a minute...*thinking*'' * 'Jenny: '''We really don’t know any villain that’s good at cooking.... do we? * '''Star: '''Oh, I think I know who's behind this. ''*shows a picture of Dark Jaiden* * 'Jenny: '''Dark Jaiden? But- I never thought she would work for Plankton. * '''Melissa: '''We still don't know who's behind this, but we have some clues. * '''Jenny: '''Dark Jaiden makes me nervous, because she reminds me of- no. There’s no way ''she ''can be behind this. * '''Milo: '''Yep, it looks like ''she's behind it. * 'Marco: '''It's pretty obvious. What's the one thing both Plankton and Dark Jaiden have in common? * '''Milo: '''They're both evil? * '''Marco: '''Not just that! They both work for the Galactic Army! * '''Jenny: '''Well, how tough could it be? We beat them many times before! And Plankton is small- tiny. No problem, right? * '''Zack: '''That's where the phrase "don't judge a book by its cover" come in. * '''Star: '''Come on, Zachary! Jenny's right, we defeated the Galactic Army lots of times! And I'm sure we can do it again! * '???: I heard it. *having the suspicious look* Meanwhile at the Chum Calamari... *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' This is already promising! *eats some of the chum* *'Espella:' But... Argh!!! *upset* Did you not see how it's been doing for the other common customers?! *'Sasha:' We're fine, sis! You know, you should eat some. I order you to do so! *'Espella:' Do you have the nerve to command me? I'm the top royal here! How about you shut up?! *'Lana: '''Yoy have no command over me, though! EAT IT! *'Espella:' Who told you that you can co- *was forced to eat some chum by Sasha while talking* *'Sasha:' How does it taste ''now? *'Espella:' I... I like and love it! *eats more* Back at Britta's Tacos... * Star: *eating a burrito* Oh boy. I hope Sasha and the others do fine. * Jenny: 'Well, I mean they can defend themselves, so they should be fine. ''...And that's where the ??? reveals his identity as Krone, who walks near the gang! *'''Krone: I vould be upset I vas not heard, but forget it. I'm afraid some sing's not right at the Chum Calamari and not eating the chum vas a good idea. *'Jenny: '''Huh? What do you mean? *'Star: Maybe the Galactic Army hypnotized everyone? *'''Krone: I'd say "mind-controlled", but zat's zee same meaning. Excuse me, but do you mind helping me out in exposing that secret of the Chum Calamari? *'Jelo: '''Well, I'd be glad to do that. Anything to defend Echo Creek and the whole world. *'Janna: 'Okay then. See ya soon. *'Star: 'Janna, you're coming with us. ''*drags Janna along with the gang* *'Janna: '''Wait, I haven't even finished my burrito......! *'Milo: 'Luan, you're coming too. ''*drags Luan along* *'Luan: '''Gee Milo, no need to be a ''drag! Haha! *badum-tss* *'Jenny: '''I’m always first in line to fight the Galactic Army! Count me in! *'Spongebob: 'I should come too. Plankton might have a even more devious plan. Come on, Patrick! ''Patrick is stuffing his face with tacos, and reluctantly agrees to come along.Category:Stories